


Kai'sa participates in some literal human trafficking

by YMPPBGH33



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: When KDA becomes old news and Kai'sa looks for new blood, she decides to skip the lawyer fees and ends Ahri and Evelynn's contracts in a more profitable way. For her, that is. Ahri and Eve aren't given much of a say.
Kudos: 8





	1. Ahri at the center of attention

Kai’sa never thought she’d be in this position, but she was actually getting bored. Her fat, girthy cock was lodged deep in Ahri’s spasming throat as the popstar choked herself on it. Meanwhile, Evelynn’s sandwiched her face deep into Kai’sa ass, tonguing her asshole best she could. Even with such a display of debauchery, Kai’sa just wasn’t feeling it, leaning up against the wall on her feet while her slaves pleased her from both directions on their knees. It was just too routine, too basic for her tastes. It definitely didn’t help things when Akali joined the group, giving her a dose of just what young flesh could do compared to old. And Ahri and Eve were old, by popstar standards, of course. During their nightly foursomes, the pair simply couldn’t keep up and their nights frequently ended with Kai’sa and Akali getting it on, hot and wild, while Ahri and Eve slept, not at all what Kai’sa had wanted.  
  
The entire KDA band came about as little more than a way for Kai’sa, rich from an old-money family, to find some sexy girls willing to do anything for fame. Their music, artificially contrived and constructed almost entirely by audio engineers and women with actual singing ability but who were too plain to ever grace an album cover, was bland and soulless, perfect for selling large volumes and being played way too much on radio stations. With a few alluring faces and bodies in suggestive poses on the covers to attract the young male demographic, while shallow and pointless lyrics enthralled their female counterparts, it really was just too easy. All they had to do was dance provocatively on a stage in front of thousands of adoring fans, half-assing an effort to lip-sync music they’d never actually sang in their lives, which of course didn’t matter since they were very full-assed where it actually did matter. The rest of time, Ahri gave positive motivational messages and interviews to the media and magazines, reinforcing young girl’s minds with positivity and other empty feel-goodisms. Meanwhile, Evelynn played her own character, a _heel_ of sorts, leaking enough shocking rumours and gossip to make sure KDA frequently graced the cover to TMZ.   
  
They really thought they were musicians, artists working a craft, an idea Kai’sa secretly laughed at. It was her money and connections that got them where they were, nothing else. She had a hundred girls that could easily take their place now. By this point, Ahri and Evelynn were nothing special. Their established names were important at first to drum up attention when KDA was first starting out, but now that was finished. Now that KDA was practically a household name, Kai’sa was free to do what she wanted with the roster. And she was already beginning to think of potentially replacing the two has-beens.  
  
The final nail in the coffin was the arrival of Akali. Kai’sa could tolerate Ahri’s unenthusiastic lovemaking or Eve’s moody and sometimes frigid behaviour for quite some time without better options. But along came Akali, revolutionizing the band and the bedroom. The first night was an all-nighter, a first for Kai’sa. The wild animalistic fucking, the sultry positions, endless stamina, incredible passion, Kai’sa was reminded of what she had been missing slumming it with the old has-beens. Sure, Ahri and Evelynn absolutely would have been considered quality lays in their primes, but that was long gone. Even then, on top of that, they honestly just weren’t that good in the first place; in their time, fucking their way to the top involved sitting on a few overweight, microdicked executives until they came pathetically, men who would be satisfied with any woman that was half their age and willing to whisper a few sweet things into their ears. That would certainly explain their lack of skills. Kai’sa had to teach Evelynn how to eat her asshole, for fucks sake, and Ahri continued to refuse to learn, apparently making a mark of herself, really believing her music and fame was real, and she was more than just a sex trophy for her teammate and owner.   
  
For not the first time recently, Kai’sa considered dropping Ahri and Evelynn entirely. They were expensive and offered very little. Still, she had to find a way to recuperate her investment, someone willing to pay to take them off her hands. So in the meantime, she’d continue dumping her balls inside them whenever Akali wasn’t available, waiting for her eventual opportunity.   
  
An opportunity did come, eventually, as the group was offered a booking for a private show on a Noxian military base by the Grand General Swain himself. Apparently the general wasn’t a fan, being a boomer that preferred the dated metal tracks of Pentakill, but maybe he asked his grand-kids what was ‘lit’ these days while they were over fixing his internet. Either way, a deal was quickly reached between the military’s outreach department and her management staff. It paid out very well, but that wasn’t what had interested Kai’sa. She had her own agenda. A few more private communications between her and Swain personally and a second, secret agreement was reached. A much more lucrative one too, for both parties involved.  
  
And so after their concert ended, Kai’sa led Ahri down the venue hall, which was really just an army barracks, dull and spartan as Noxian military architecture usually was.   
  
“A meet-and-greet? Why are we going without Akali and Eve?” Ahri asked, completely oblivious to the deal that had already transpired behind her back.  
  
“Oh, they’ll get their turn,” Kai’sa couldn’t help but smirk, finally getting rid of the dead weights from the team, for a very handsome price no less. “I guess they just like you more.”  
  
Ahri smiled widely at the compliment before taking a deep breath, getting into character. She flung open the doors to the meeting room and strutted in, radiating gorgeous sex appeal, perfect for selling autographed memorabilia and good pictures to the press. It only took her two steps to realize the room was empty save for a small group of Noxian soldiers in various states of undress. She spun to face Kai’sa, panic in her eyes, only for her boss to spank her exaggeratedly on the ass and shove her into the assembled men’s waiting arms.   
  
“Go on, boys, but don’t break her too badly. Her contract is for a full year with you, so there’s no rush,” Kai’sa laughed as the men surrounded the much smaller Ahri, advancing with nothing but depraved intent in their eyes. “You’ll all get your turns with her. As many as you want.”  
  
One man grabbed Ahri’s hair roughly, jerking her head back into his crotch while his other hand closed around her jaw, holding the mouth shut. He rubbed his cock, already out from his underwear against her face, before looking up at his satisfied-looking purple haired associate. “Thank you Mrs. Kai’sa!” he called out. “We’ll take good care of her.”  
  
Kai’sa waved her hand flippantly as she backed out of the room. “Don’t thank me, thank your grand general Swain, he’s the one that made this possible for you. Have fun!” she blew them a kiss and closed the door behind her as she walked out.  
  
The last Ahri saw of her teammate was her swaying rear as Kai’sa left her entirely at the mercy of these savage men. Tears ran down her eyes and her chest heaved as she realized what was happening. She could only attempt to scream in terror as large, rough hands groped every inch of her flawless skin. Her expensive clothes, complimenting her body and hugging her curves, leaving the perfect amount to the imagination was torn away, tatters of white, blue, and gold clothing hanging from her slender frame. Hands closed around her wrists, legs, and even her neck. More hands fondled her supple breasts roughly, tweaking the sensitive nipples on them, while others slapped her full buttocks hard, leaving stinging memories of where they struck her. Her face twisted in discomfort as every inch of her creamy skin was fondled and toyed with, so desperate for female flesh were men living on an army camp where the closest thing to a woman for miles was Chris from admin who’d lost his balls from an anal prolapse. That’s a real thing that happens, by the way, and it’s as horrifying as it sounds.  
  
Back to reality, Ahri was barely cognizant of it all, still tired from a full concert earlier and shaken by Kai’sa’s betrayal. She got her bearings quite quickly however when the familiar sensation of male genitalia pressing against her. It had never been like this before though. Sex with Kai’sa, the old rich perverts, never was there a literal assortment of cocks just ready and waiting to sample her body. Never was it harsh and unrelenting, she’d been happy to perform for whoever could advance her career, but it was always her choice to weigh the costs and benefits. She’d never really had the chance to enjoy innocent sex with someone she’d loved, having always used her body as a bargaining tool and eventually everyone around her treated her as such. Regardless, never had she been sold like ... like a slave! But now that was her unfortunate reality.  
  
  
Her first cock of the night shoved its way past her lips and straight into her mouth. Ahri choked loudly and gagged as its owner put his hands around her head and shoved himself deep into her throat, starting off her new job with a rough skullfucking. He started slow and deliberate, making sure to hilt himself all the way each time, balls slapping against her chin, cockhead scraping down her oesophagus remorselessly. Loud and wet choking noises escaped her throat as it was fucked, the thickest cock she’d ever swallowed, no contest, destroying her resistance completely. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks, recently applied makeup running already in dark streaks, Ahri already looked like a well-used street whore, and she’d barely even gotten started.   
  
“Mmm, that’s a good little cocksucker,” the man commented. “A mouth like this is for sucking dicks, not singing. Right?” he asked mockingly, looking down at her eyes shrouded in misery, wet gagging the only response she could physically muster. He laughed cruelly at her inability to respond and slapped her in the face, hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing freely as she was ravaged. Her fox ears were pulled on, her human ears the same, her hair even more so, yanked and pulled every which way, sharp pains shooting down her scalp and the face. With a thick cock clogging up her throat and musky scent of precum in her nostrils, Ahri began getting wet. No matter how much she cursed her own lack of self-control, there was nothing she could do. Her body realized what was happening, she was about to be fucked and likely bred by young, virile studs, and her body welcomed it, lubing up her entrance in anticipation. The men noticed quickly, mocking her as they toyed with her moist hole, sliding fingers roughly around her clit, making no effort to please her but instead to humiliate her.   
  
Even in the face of such humiliation, Ahri realized it was going to get worse. Much worse. Another pair of hands roughly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her backwards, until she shifted from her original kneeling position into one where her legs were straight but she was bent over sharply, naked fat ass thrust out, glistening holes begging for cock while the first man kept hands around her head and neck, unwilling to give up her face as a fucktoy. A second cock wormed its way into her, the thick log of hard meat shoving her sopping folds aside and gouging deep into her cunt, her arousal involuntary at being gang-raped by young soldiers, but her body was just begging for it. Her pussy squelched with wetness at being so roughly fucked and the soldier bucking his hips hard, driving his entire considerable length deep into her. Ahri’s entire body rippled at such rough treatment, the much larger men imposing their wills on the smaller woman, her limbs weak and unable to resist as she was fucked deep from both ends. Her cunt was dripping now, juices slickening her hole and giving the man easy access into her love.  
  
“Fuck, she’s a waterfall down here!” the soldier fucking her cunt exclaimed.  
  
“How slutty is this bitch?” came another voice.  
  
“She’ll be begging on her hands and knees for our dicks in no time!”  
  
Ahri cried silently at such degradation, but couldn’t help herself as she came hard, limbs stiffening and head in a daze as the big cock plugging up her pussy brought her to involuntary orgasm. The disgusting insults and vapid misogyny only spurred her deprivation harder, she wanted these men to ridicule her, to humiliate her. She capitulated to the soldiers emotionally, now she only wanted to be shown her place physically, to be beaten stupid, treated like a subhuman piece of meat. Luckily for her, the men were more than willing to do just that. The harsh rhythm they imposed on her body was accented with occasional insults and epithets, degrading her exactly the way her lust-drunk mind wanted. They fucked her harder, her entire body quaking and quivering from the abuse, helped out by the others slapping and groping every inch of her perfect body wherever they saw fit.  
  
And where they saw turned out to be her final unused hole, as she soon felt more meat pressing against her vise-tight asshole. Now panic began set in, she’d never done anal before! Nevermind being double or triple-penetrated, Ahri screwed her eyes shut in pain as her rear entrance was split open by another huge cock.   
  
_FUCK!_ She screamed mentally. _How can they all be so BIG?!_  
  
Regardless of her feelings on the matter, the cocks inside her pussy and asshole began pumping in and out, out of sync with each other, each set of thrusts sending her mind careening in overwhelming pleasure. Sometimes the cocks synced up, grinding the thin membrane of flesh between the channels, other times one entered as the othre left, always keeping her rear end full of hot, throbbing cock and never leaving her empty for more than a split second at a time. The white-hot agony of being fucked in the ass hard without her consent was overwhelming on its own, combined with the vicious cunt-fucking she was taking at the same time and her vision swam, her head light and almost dazed, though that could have been from the oxygen-deprivating throatfuck she was still being forced to endure. The man raping her face wasn’t giving her a chance to gather her thoughts and didn’t seem all to concerned whether Ahri could breathe. As her head clouded even more, the pain in her ass dulled and tingles of pleasure from her behind began to spark up. A natural whore and gangbang slut, Ahri began deriving mind-blanking pleasure from the double penetration and began backing her hips into her assailants, silently urging them to plow her harder and deeper.  
  
“Fuck, been a while since I’ve had pussy this good,” the man grunted. He showed her his appreciation with a stinging slap to her backside. As she released a squeal of pleasure, muffled by the log in her mouth obviously, the man indulged her and continued spanking her, raining blows onto her backside until it was visibly red and throbbing from the torment. Ahri was their slut now, any pain they inflicted upon her sexy body would only make her wetter and want them more. “An ass like this was made to be spanked,” he leered, continuing to abuse her.  
  
Ahri’s big, heavy tits bounced madly about from her body being rammed back and forth so roughly. Her back and neck was already coated with a thin sheen of sweat from the heat and pressure of being fucked from all angles as well as her own exertions, trying her best to please herself on the their cocks. This was what she wanted. Keeping herself exclusive to Kai’sa or boring, limp sex with some rich executives was something she had to do. But this, being roughly dicked down by a gang of young, virile soldiers, this was what she wanted more than anything. As she felt the last of her resistance crumbling away, she finally understood what it meant to get her brains fucked out. Her dignity, her beaming, self-appreciation messages to swarming fangirls was being gouged out of her by her holes. Her body shivered and her limbs quivered as thoughts of her loyal fans invaded her, naughty and depraved images of being gangbanged on stage, in front of stage lights and cameras, professing her love for big cocks and encouraging her teenage fans to partake as she did, it excited the natural-born slut to no end.   
  
Ahri was brought back to reality in characteristically rough fashion when the cocks inside her began twitching and unloading their backlog of semen deep into her receptacles. The cock violating her face pulled just far enough out of her throat to hose down the inside of her mouth instead, the salty, bitter taste filling her tongue and torrents of seed forcing her to swallow hard and fast, lest she choke on the concoction. That she did, tightly wrapping her fat, dick-sucking lips around the shaft and sucking the semen out of him with gusto, making big, exaggerated swallows as a true whore would do, drinking down his cum like it was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. Not much acting required, considering the headspace Ahri had found herself in, and as soon as he finished and pulled out of her mouth, she began begging for more.   
  
“YES!” she screamed, practically delirious already. “Cum inside me! Oh, oh, fill me up with your hot fucking cum! Put your babies inside me! It’s too goooood!”  
  
“Hughhnn, this ass is so tight!” the man fucking her rear exclaimed. “F-fuck!”  
  
With that, the two men climaxed, and Ahri shrieked as scalding hot semen filled her pussy and asshole. It practically splashed into her, painting her insides a thick, creamy white. Both cocks were nested deep inside her as they finished, depositing their load right into her thirsty womb and unprepared intestines. She wailed in mind-breaking pleasure as pump after pump of seed filled her holes to the brim. She’d never been creampied like this before, all of her previous ‘lovers’ on a good day could spill a pathetic amount of clear liquid, clearly lifeless and inert from age or drug abuse. The stuff filling her womb now, though, was downright virile. She could practically feel the semen swimming through her, looking to impregnate her fertile womb by force. Her asshole, not an organ designed for taking semen, still clogged and warm filled her with a delightful fullness, tingling in her butt and up her spine. Regardless of its unnaturalness, the anal creampie still felt amazing.   
  
Eager to get things moving, the men quickly pulled out after giving Ahri the last few drops of their precious seed and without their thick cocks plugging her holes airtight, globs of semen spilled out, dripping from her blown out pussy and asshole.   
  
Ahri laid on the cold floor, exhausted and mentally spent. Cooling cum leaked from her holes and pooled around her crotch, while her long, feline tongue lolled out of her mouth and drooled on the dirty floor. All the while though, she realized she wasn’t done yet. She was an army whore now, and there was still a room of hard cocks to service. That’s how she rationalized the aching desire in her loins, of course, unwilling to admit she was cum-drunk gangbang-addict that wouldn’t be satisfied until all her holes were filled with strangers’ cocks again and again. The soldiers weren’t going to let her off that easy, however.  
  
“C’mon Ahri, are you done already?” they mocked. One set his cock just in inch out of reach of her tongue and laughed when she tilted her head and jutted her mouth forwards, trying her best desperately to get a taste. “Beg for it. Beg for me to yank on your ears and shove my cock down your throat.”  
  
Ahri was too far gone to even think of resisting and crumbled before him immediately. “Please,” she whispered. “F-fuck my mouth. Pull my hair and slap me, j-just let me suck your cock! I want it s-HURLRKK!”   
  
“Now that’s a good bitch,” he grunted cruelly, giving Ahri what she desired. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair along with her soft fox ears and used them as handles to shunt his cock directly into her throat, pounding her oesophagus mercilessly. Her throat, having just recovered from the earlier beating, was once again being stretched as far wide as it could, its rough and tight texture making for a great makeshift fleshlight, the soft moans and harsh chokes slipping past her thick lips past the only signs that it belonged to a cognizant person.   
  
Meanwhile, the other men got to using the rest of Ahri’s voluptuous body. A respectable tits man straddled her chest and forced his cock between her fat milkers, squeezing her breasts together in amazing heat and softness, using her pillow-like chest to relieve himself. More men took their places at her rear and before long, cocks were once again pistoning in and out of her squelching cunt and puckered asshole. Finally, more men took her hands and guided them onto their dicks and with a little encouragement, she began clumsily jerking them off, a difficult task when her eyes were filled with a man’s crotch and all of her sense overwhelmed by the incredible fucking she was receiving from every conceivable direction. She hated how good it felt, how much her mind was blanking out thinking of nothing but more big cocks and hot cum. Looking around, she realized there were still so many men around, and the ones that’d already came didn’t look like they were finished just yet. She’d be here for hours at this rate, maybe an entire day or two just to clear out this room alone.   
  
Just the thought of hours more of this hot, twisted gangbang send Ahri into another blissful orgasm, her legs squeezing tight the man between them, entire body shaking, trying to released loud, slutty moans around the thick cock she was currently swallowing. It left her mentally a mess, head hazy and unclear, some senses exploding with sensations of cock and cum coating her, others going numb and dead entirely, overloaded with shocks of bliss. She’d succumbed like a thirsty whore, barely offering any pathetic resistance, her arousal and desire to be wrecked senseless clear as day to the men, and they were more than happy to oblige her. They didn’t care about her pleasures. It was just coincidence and bad porn-logic that a harsh, sloppy gangbang from every direction was the exact sort of sex Ahri loved, making her cum her brains out again and again wasn’t their intention. They certainly didn’t care about impregnating her either, the thought of her belly bulging with one of their bastards and cow-tits bursting with creamy milk certainly was certainly an appealing thought to some, a few men privately wishing they were the ones that would eventually knock up the communal cum-dump.   
  
To that end, cocks shot off occasionally without warning, splatters of warm jizz landing on her soft face, in her messy hair, on her gorgeous tits, inside her welcoming cunt and womb, dumping deep down her throat and into her belly, filling up her prim asshole. Sticky cum clung strands of hair to her clears, warm fluids ran down her back and sides, coating the surface of her butt, and even deposited between her toes. Her mind was completely numb now, filled with thoughts of dick and cum, just like her holes were filled with real dick and cum. She’d been mad at Kai’sa earlier, enraged at her betrayal for a moment, but now could think of nothing but an incredible life she’d have here with her new friends. These men didn’t complain like Kai’sa would when Ahri didn’t do something right, hell, they didn’t need her to do anything except lay there and moan occasionally. To them, a sexy, warm set of holes to dump their loads into was the perfect woman, so Ahri was happy to please.  
  
“You’re really having the time of your life, huh?” the soldiers mocked her, thinking to drive her further into depravity.  
  
“Oh, yes!” she replied eagerly, taking advantage of the few moments her mouth wasn’t full of cocks. “I such a fucking slut! I love your cocks! Keep going, I want to be fucked like this all night and day! I was built to be a dirty cumslut for you!”  
  
“Are you sure?” they jeered. “It might be too late to back out soon...”  
  
“Fuck me!” she affirmed. “I want those big, fucking cocks inside me! Oh, imagine pounding my brains out on stage, in front of my fans. Watching my mind being broken by your throbbing cocks, thousands of young women all dripping at the thought of being fucked like me!”  
  
The men laughed at their mindbroken cumdumpster, so eager to degrade herself before them. Ahri was lifted onto the lap of another pair of men, and she braced herself for another incredible bit of being double penetrated. Instead, both of their cocks entered her pussy.  
  
“AHHHH!” Ahri shrieked, feeling her cunt walls stretched so much further than she was used to. “S-STOP THAT! TH-THAT DOESN’T FITTTT!”  
  
“What’s the matter, bitch? I thought you were a real whore?” one standing beside her taunted. “Either way, this is the easy part. Just wait ‘til we put two in your ass!”   
  
“NOOOO-HHRULRKKK!” she choked as the man had enough of her complaints and roughly gagged her with his cock. Tears ran down her face again as she was so roughly taken, the experience of being double-stuffed so new and fresh, it shocked her out of her cock-drunk stupor into a fresh hell of torment. Her tits bounced nicely as she was forced to ride the cocks, her twat gouged out be two thick shafts, humiliated once again as the men put her in her place. And plugged so utterly airtight, she resigned herself, realizing that a much worse fate was soon to be thrust upon her. Rather, thrust into her.  
  
Which was exactly what happened when the two cocks filling Ahri’s sopping cunt were joined by another two pushing their way into her behind. Her eyes already screwed shut in pain and torment, the pain of being bent over and having four cocks filling her rear holes, pounding her senseless was almost mundane at this point. They’d never run out of ways to torture or humiliate her, she realized. The cruelty was just too much for her, five men plundered her holes without sparing a single fleeting thought to her feelings or desires. They’d fuck her, hard and uncaring, shoot a thick, gooey load into her before pulling out and allowing the next in line to repeat the process. It was almost routine, the sadistic pace of being brutally fucked and discarded and passed around like a piece of meat.   
  
But now, shamefully, Ahri’s lust was getting the better of her. She was starting to enjoy it. Her body was becoming accustomed to being double-fucked in both her holes, and the way the cocks could thrust into her out of sync with each other left her in a state of delirium, unpredictable and wild pleasures crashing through her core as any of the four cocks could jam into her holes just the right way, sending her crashing into another mind-ruining orgasm. And the men could easily tell her new change of heart, jeering at her depraved behaviour, cumming her brains out taking four cocks in her holes. Contrary to what she originally believed, she realized she was built for this. She was just a stupid piece of meat for men to enjoy, and if they wanted her two holes at a time, two to a hole, a dumb harlot like her was going to take it and enjoy it. She couldn’t figure out what sort of awkward position would allow four men access to her behind, what with her eyes being filled with the crotch of the man enjoying her throat, of course. But from the occasional grunts of _no homo, bro_ coming from behind her, it was obvious they certainly weren’t comfortable. Indeed, double double-stuffing her behind was clearly not about taking her delicious body in the most pleasurable way possible, but more about breaking her mind and punishing her body.  
  
Ahri stopped complaining, and when the man currently skullfucking her grunted and gave her another hot drink of jizz, she smiled and opened her mouth wide to accept another while forcing her own jaw as wide as possible, and her eyes lit up in blissful lust as two cocks jammed into her mouth. Pleasing six cocks with just her three holes was an incredible task, so Ahri was happy to more or less just lay there, the six large male soldiers fucking her able to easily manhandle her into whatever positions they wished. Dimly, she realized all the big hands that clasped around her arms, wrists, legs, and ankles could twist and mangle her into a ruined, unrecognizable heap if they wanted, or even if they merely accidentally spent too much force in different directions. But they were uncharacteristically gentle with how they treated her, physically anyway, realizing she was much more valuable to keep healthy in the long term. They couldn’t fuck her if she was sent to a hospital, after all. Apparently that didn’t apply to her holes though, as she couldn’t imagine being tight enough to please a single man with an average penis ever again. Which was alright, why would she ever need a single, average man when she had a building full of giant cocks all to herself right here?  
  
That realized, she threw herself into her new life, choking and slobbering loudly enough to fill the room with her double blowjob noises, on top of wet slaps of flesh as she was roughly fucked times four from behind. Again, a rhythm was found, cocks unloading callously into her holes, sending her into mindbreaking orgasms as streaks of burning heat filled her insides, barely enough time to relax her spasming muscles before another throbbing hard cock took its place, pistoning in and out of her mercilessly. Load after load filled her. Many men in many gangbangs threatened to turn the object of their attention into a cumdumpster, but Ahri genuinely felt like one here, just a series of warm, wet, formerly-tight holes for the men to dump their loads into. When she got too full, which she frequently did, her slender body and supple frame hardly built for the ordeal befalling her, the men would occasionally pull out entirely, allowing a waterfall of jizz to pour out her gaping holes, emptying her best they could before getting back to fucking. Soon, the small puddles of discarded jizz under her turned into a pool, less and less clean land available.   
  
“Fuck, what a slut!” a man grunted, cumming into her throat.  
  
“Hell, we’ve never had an army whore like this before.” his partner responded in kind, shooting his own load directly into her stomach and pulling out.  
  
One vicious man in particular seeing Ahri’s mouth was now unoccupied, stepped full on in the cold cum puddle, thick gooey cum from a dozen different men sticking to the bottom of his bare foot. He laughed and raised his foot to Ahri’s face and without being prompted, she stuck out her tongue and lavished his rough foot with it. She slurped and licked, drinking down the globs rancid cum, just a mindless slut cleaning her master’s dirty foot with her mouth, panting in pleasure as she did so. So taken was she that she actually began sucking on his toes, casually participating in degeneracy she’d never have previously dreamed of. As it turned out, six cocks fucking her at the same time was great for not just loosening her holes, but also her mind.   
  
Her mind completely gone, no hint of the charming popstar left, entirely replaced by a mewing slut, her gaping holes begging for more cocks to wreck her, her unhinged mouth sucking on anything that would get near her, Ahri was unrecognizable. The fuckfest went on for hours, as promised, as she pleased the entire barracks block, six or more at a time, a warm cumrag passed from floor to floor, squad to squad, most of the men opting to take a few goes each. Unbeknownst to her, there was an order to such things as she started from the top floor, where the non-commissioned officers rooms were, as they had first crack while her body was relatively tight and fresh, before being passed down to the middling ranks, and finally, in the waning hours of dawn, completely rendered unconscious at this point, the new recruits were finishing up with their turn to fuck the newest warm body. Being the lowest in the hierarchy, they turned their nose up in disgust at the cum-ridden whore they were handed down, but didn’t complain as they used her. When she finally woke up, cold and alone in hallway, caked with a litre of dried cum in and around her, it was morning already.  
  
Ahri’s fixed regiment for the next year of her life continued after she regained consciousness, dragging herself into a nearby bathroom to clean up. She’d be fed a meal to supplement whatever nutrients she couldn’t get from drinking copious amounts of semen, while one of Vladimir’s hemomancers repaired her body, fixing the scratches, bruises and such, as well as a black eye she didn’t remember getting. More importantly, he also repaired her blown out holes, tightening her pussy and asshole back into pure, unmarred vises so the men could enjoy her the following night as if she was a virgin again. Well, almost a virgin again. Being the first to sample freshly rejuvenated holes was one of the perks of the hemomancer’s position. Finally, one last spell to purge her womb, despite whatever weird fetishes may persist as a pregnant whore was simply a whore that couldn’t whore.   
  
Throughout it all, she never thought twice about her position. When time came again, she strutted back to the barracks entirely of her own volition, swinging the doors open to the NCO meeting room, ready and eager start it all again and service the assembled cocks waiting for her, all with a big, genuine smile on her face.


	2. Villans get punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn gets to take her turn. Surely she'll fall a little more gracefully, right? Nah.

While Ahri was losing her mind getting fucked in all her holes by hundreds of young soldiers, Evelynn’s job was ... different. Some might consider it harder, others easier, but either way, she wasn’t having fun. Sent to the commissioned officer’s quarters, these high-ranked individuals didn’t have to share rooms, and certainly didn’t have to share their fuck-meat so Evelynn would be pleasing them in private one at a time, each for the entire night. Officers of such high station didn’t want to feel each other’s cum in their sluts, after all. After a nice shower and some time with the hemomancers to fix her up between clients though? That was good enough for them.  
  
 _Anything they want,_ she had been ordered. _Absolutely anything._  
  
She could run, of course. Hide, or just refuse. But stuck on a Noxus military base far from any other civilization, where could she really go? And if their thin patience ran out, they would simply fuck her unwillingly, and nothing would have changed. At least this way, she could be guaranteed a relatively comfortable time, away from the unwashed hordes that ran trains on her teammate night after night. Evelynn shuttered at the thought of turning out like Ahri when Kai’sa showed her what she’d done. Covered head to toe in cum, plugged airtight by more cock than she’d cared to count, even more hanging erect just waiting for her holes to free up, whimpering and frothing in obvious delight even amidst it all. And so, she sat in her private courtesan chambers, waiting for her first guest.   
  
Her stomach churned looking around the room. She laid naked in a huge, posted bed, covered with all manner of exquisite cushions and coverings. She wondered just how many women had been fucked without choice in this very bed. _At least dozens, if not hundreds,_ she thought, faintly picking up the scent of dried cum despite the janitor’s best efforts to keep it clean. Still, the bed was the most innocent part of the room, incredibly enough. One section of the room was dedicated to all manner of bondage devices, chains hanging from the wall and ceiling, configurations of cold steel bars, all variety of bindings, handcuffs, and other devices she didn’t even recognize. Finally, there was a giant wardrobe, filled to the brim with all sorts of costumes, from the most mundane sexy maid costumes and lingerie, to exotic dressings with feathers, animal skins, and others she didn’t recognize. Belatedly, she realized she didn’t matter here. In this room, any pretty woman could be made to fill whatever fetishes the client requests, exactly the way he wants it. Evelynn was nothing, just a piece of meat to dress up and fuck for a few hours. She could be replaced the next week and the men likely wouldn’t even notice.  
  
Evelynn snapped out of her daydreams when the door opened and her first mark walked in. “Hello, sir...” she purred seductively, exactly the way she’d been instructed. “What might you desire of me today?”  
  
“Damn, they really went all out for us this time, huh? It’s really you, isn’t it, Miss Evelynn? My own little popstar cocksucker.” he chuckled, before his face turned. “Too bad they couldn’t get one of the _pretty_ ones...”   
  
Evelynn swallowed, face turning red at the unexpected dismissal. “T-then why don’t you bend me over and fuck my pussy from behind so you wont have to look at my ugly face?”   
  
“I dunno, personally I think you’d be a lot prettier with my cock hanging out of your mouth,” he leered. “Lets give that a try first...”  
  
\----------------------  
  
On her hands and knees on the bed, her face hovering an inch above her current client’s rapidly stiffening cock, Evelynn’s head swam as she kissed the tip. The days blended together, entirely forgetting whether this was her first time with this man or if he’d had a turn or two already. She lost track of the calendar, spending every single night under someone new, their order selected by some schedule she wasn’t privy to. No weekends off or holidays, of course, just night after night she would spend in her courtesan’s room, each time with a new man eager to get a piece of the hottest new fuck-slut. For her part, Evelynn was practically running on autopilot, experienced enough with sex that whoring for a single man a night was nothing outside her wheelhouse.   
  
“Mmmmm,” she sighed exaggeratedly, all for the benefit of her client. “So hot, so big,” she praised between kisses, making sure to leave plenty of drool behind on the shaft as she began taking the cockhead into her mouth. “Master’s cock is perfect for a dumb slut like me...” She sucked hard, sliding more and more of it in her wet mouth, running her tongue along the thick shaft and savouring the taste. Lifting off, licking her lips, and then reengaging, Evelynn had her rhythm down at this point, working her skilled mouth along his cock. The man from the first night had been right, once her clients got a taste of her cock-sucking skills, or rather when she got a taste of them, they quickly discarded their initial disappointment of being given the consensus least-attractive KDA member to fuck. Her current client was no different, again her life set to routine, as he encouraged her to take more of him into her mouth, pushing down on her head gently, his shaft twitching in pleasure as it was bathed in the hot wetness of Evelynn’s slutty mouth and throat.   
  
Gentle kissing and wet slurping gave way to loud, lewd deepthroating noises as the cock was too much for Eve’s mouth alone and her client began opening up her throat, thick cock pushing deeper and deeper into her oesophagus, bulging her neck out as he did so.   
  
“Gluururkk!” Evelynn let out slutty choking sounds, knowing exactly when her clients enjoyed despite still having plenty of air. She tilted her head up and stared her lover of the night deep in his eyes, recognizing not just the plain lust he had for her, but also the hints of misogynistic sadism. They all fucked her with a cruelty, an air of superiority, like she was just a dumb piece of meat and not a woman worth loving or respecting. For her part, Eve didn’t really have a problem with, instead manipulating that desire and playing the role of abused slut well, periodically showing a little defiance so they could have their fun ‘breaking’ her. Eve wasn’t the hottest or sexiest slut around, but her ability to get into her client’s head and give them exactly what they wanted put her a cut above the regular army whores they’d been used to fucking.  
  
And now was her time to give up and break for her client’s pleasure. He tightened his grip around her skull and began fucking her face in earnest. The officers all had large endowments, and her was no exception, viciously loosening her throat with heavy thrusts, burying her face down to the absolute base of his crotch, getting a nose-full of unkempt pubes, filling her nostrils with heady musk. Evelynn’s velvety throat was just too good a fuck to resist pounding hard and fast, and the officer gave her the face-fucking she so clearly desired.   
  
Without having to contribute much herself as her skull was manhandled roughly in position, Evelynn shifted her own focus. While her face was the only part of her body being fucked physically, she had plenty more to flaunt. She raised her bare ass high in the air, swaying and shaking her fat booty seductively. Her hands ran along the man’s hips and thighs, her soft grip caressing him with a loving embrace. From their frequent requests for massages or just simply tight embraces throughout the night, she realized the men on base were quite deprived of physically affection, so they surprising enjoyed just a soft caressing and that would often elicit a more positive result than the sex itself.   
  
“You’re just a perfect little whore,” the man groaned, clearly nearing completion. Evelynn’s technique and amazingly soft throat just too much to resist. “Get ready for your treat...”  
  
Evelynn could only give another choking sputter as a response as he came. Her first load of the night, guzzling down his shots of cum as they came, exaggeratedly smacking her lips and sighing, as if she was drinking the most delicious treat in the world. She popped off the head of his cock after sucked in and holding the last bits of his load, opening her mouth to seductively swirl his semen in her mouth before gulping it down exaggeratedly.   
  
“Your semen is delicious, master,” she moaned, sucking on her fingers as she continued putting on a show. Every second she was with a client she was on the clock and expected to move every muscle seductively. “I wish I could drink more of it...”  
  
“Of course you do, you filthy slut,” the man grabbed her roughly and shoved her head into the bed and spanking her ass hard. “But you’re not getting more until I fuck this ass.”  
  
“Yes master,” she moaned mindlessly, reaching around with her hands and spreading her juicy ass-cheeks, highlighting her prim and ready asshole. “Pound my fat ass with your big cock! I want it so bad!”   
  
\-------------------------  
  
Evelynn was forced into tight dresses and clothes just for it to be ripped off, it seemed. Her schoolgirl costume was torn to pieces under her, curiously only her neck tie remaining, loose around her bare neck. The man held it in his hand like a leash, pulling her back as he pounded into her welcoming cunt in a merciless doggy-style, clapping her ass with his ballsack with every hard thrust. Her hair done up in a innocent looking pony-tail, all creating the perfect image of a vulnerable, barely-legal girl being taken advantage of by her client. Evelynn was beloved as a whore partly for her acting, able to stay in character even while her pussy was being roughly fucked.  
  
“Oh, I’ve been so naughty, haven’t I?” she moaned. “Punish me! Teach me a lesson!”   
  
\------------------------  
  
Sharp metal handcuffs dug into Evelynn’s wrists as her arms were eagle-spread, one wrist secured to each bed post. Her sexy cop outfit was still mostly intact, just her panties had been removed, her wet pussy leaking juices onto the bed while the red-faced seductress played her part.   
  
“Ohhhh, you caught me... whatever will happen to me now... completely at the mercy of such a big-dicked criminal, surely his cock will ruin me...” she cried, faking desperate pleading. “Please, you bastard... please don’t put your fat dick in my pussy... anything but that... you’ll surely get me pregnant... filling me up with your bastard children...”  
  
\-------------------------  
  
“MROOOWWW!” Evelynn let out a sharp moan as her client rammed into her pussy from behind. A large cat-tail butt-plug jammed into her tight ass, soft little cat ears on her head, a perfectly slutty little cat-girl, bouncing her ass as she was taken. The variety of fetish gear she was forced to partake in was incredible, and as Eve purred and whined, staying in character even as his huge cock made her cum again and again, she began to enjoy it too. She looked back at the bowl under her crotch, filling up over the hours with her clients semen and her own juices, and drooled in anticipation him finally being spent and allowing her to lap up her treat. She would enjoy her milk like a little kitty would, licking it up with her nubile tongue, all the while her master lovingly petted her, scratching her neck and chin. Oh, she wanted it so badly!  
  
\--------------------------  
  
“Hmmmm, do you like that, you big, handsome boy...” she cooed. Evelynn knelt on the bed, her client resting his head on her soft thighs, facing into her midriff while she reached down to his crotch and massaged his cock. He buried his head in her stomach and breasts, licking and kissing her exposed skin. Evelynn, wearing nothing but some skimpy lingerie, ground her tits against his head, soft and gentle just the way he wanted it. Hard to believe after being forced into all manner of uncomfortable positions, but some men just wanted physical affection, and Evelynn offered that too, pampering her client with gentle touches and soft words of encouragement and praise.  
  
“Mommy will take care of you now,” she whispered, stroking him gently. “Just relax...”  
  
\---------------------------  
  
“Aw, where does it hurt? Here?” Evelynn giggled, massaging her client’s cock. She wore a sexy nurse outfit, a small cap on her head, clothes that were far too tight, with what looked like a foot of cleavage practically spilling out of her shirt. She peeled back the foreskin, seemingly closely examining the instrument. “Maybe a kiss will make it better...” she cooed, wrapping her lips around the cockhead and flicking it with her tongue bathed in the wet warmth of her saliva. Even as inch after inch of cock entered and clogged up her throat, she kept her eyes wide and unblinking on her client, an intense stare of pure lust, a perfect whore begging for cock.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Evelynn bit her lower lip, eyes screwed shut as searing pain shot up her ass. She was locked in a fetish pillory of sorts, arms and head locked in position while her client rammed his cock in and out of her tight ass. He was one of her bigger clients, someone she dreaded, and his love for rough anal sex only made her nights with him worse. Far from a gentle lover, he preferred to simply strip her naked and fuck her hard without caring for anything else, and that was what he was doing today, hands locking her hip into place and fucking her exposed ass with wild abandon. Evelynn buttcheeks stung from the painful spanking he’d given her earlier, and she could only whimper quietly as screaming was a surefire way to earn more pain, silently begging for him to cum quickly. Her ass clenched with amazing tightness entirely involuntarily, incredible pleasure shooting up her rear as she was pounded.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Other men were even more sadistic, having gone past the point of wanting rough sex, but wanting to extract it from her as painfully as possible. She didn’t know it yet, but this was going to be a night she wouldn’t recover from.  
  
Evelynn found herself first squeezed into a too-tight stripper bunny costume, the corset slimming her waist to impossibly sexy proportions but restricting her breathing, the humiliating bunny ears headgear, and of course, the painfully large fluffy bunny tail butt-plug he’d roughly slammed into her without warning. He also put a black silk blindfold on her, savouring how her body reacted when she didn’t know what was about to happen to her next. Finally, a jaw-opening gag shoved into her mouth rounded out her costume. A piece of hollow plastic, it allowed her to breathe easily, if somewhat uncomfortably, as well as the man to jam his cock into her waiting mouth at any time. And now she found herself with her arms suspended over her head, wrists clasped to chains hanging from the ceiling and just waiting tensely, wondering where he was going to fuck her first.  
  
He didn’t. Instead, a dizzying pain struck the surface of her ass. She barely had time to react before a similar pain struck her chest, abrading her nipples even through the bunny suit. This time, she had time to cry out before being stuck in the ass again. _A-A paddle? H-He’s beating me with a paddle!_ She realized, panicking as he hit her again on her tits, her back, her stomach, every beautiful surface of skin was being beaten, hard. The majority of the blows focused on her ass, spanking her raw until her exposed skin turned red and stung, but her tights, her arms, even the bottoms of her feet weren’t spared. Every bit of Evelynn’s gorgeous body was used as a punching bag, her skin turning red or purple from the abuse, and tiny cuts bleeding slightly as well.   
  
“Ghughghnnn,” Evelynn sobbed through the gag. “Please, please stop!” She begged, only for the man to slap her in the face, hard. His rough hands carved a furrow in her cheek, eliciting more screams of pain, which only resulted in more hard slaps. The crack of flesh followed by Evelynn’s cries of pain and pathetic begging for mercy filled the room as she was beaten. More blows from the paddle crashed onto her ass and breasts, apparently his favourite targets. In the weeks of serving the barracks, she’d never been abused like this before. But as her core only burned hotter, Evelynn realized she was beginning to enjoy it. Whimpers of pain gave way to whimpers of pleasure, her body so ruined and degraded that a man inflicting painful punishments upon her became an ecstasy, her mentally begging to be beaten harder and harder. She loved the abuse, mind slipping into such degraded and uncomfortable territory. But just as she began to enjoy it, he suddenly stopped.  
  
“W-why did you stop?” she whimpered. “Punish your little whore ...”  
  
That he was planning to do, and Evelynn felts hands roughly grope her beaten-into-mincemeat ass, tearing the delicate bunny costume aside and revealing her dripping holes. She was beyond feeling shame for her arousal at being beaten, just focusing on the single thing of wanting to be abused more. She got her wish as the bunny tail buttplug was pulled out and cold plastic took its place. A string of shockingly large anal beads, crammed in one by one, until the last few largest ones that obviously wouldn’t fit. Still, the number her client stuffed into her was astonishing, and Evelynn’s eyes watered in pain as her ass was stretched to the breaking point. Next, a huge vibrating dildo slammed deep into her sopping cunt. Eve remembered seeing the advanced model, straight from Piltover, with a 24 hour battery, remote control, and a chillingly wide array of features and functionality. The synthetic bitch-breaker buzzed to life, vibrating at incredible speed, flinging Eve’s pussy juices to the ground and making her legs weak and wobbly, twitching and spasming as the cold device, so foreign and weird but ever so pleasurable ruined her cunt and sent the ex-popstar into a screaming fit. Finally, another flip of the switch and its periodic electrical shocks turned on, several times a minute, Evelynn was forced to endure a hard shock, jolting right up her cunt and through her core, just the right degree of painful to add to the mind-breaking pleasure, her mind melting as her pussy squelched with lusty juices under the constant heat and pressure.   
  
“P-please,” Eve begged, barely able to speak with her lower half being abused so relentlessly. “H-have ... have m-mercyyy...” Just as she began getting used to whatever cruel torture the man had in store for her, another layer was added and sent her spiralling further into madness. She had no control over herself anymore, just a worthless little doll for her client to do with as he saw fit. She practically celebrated as a big cock pushed up against her lips and shunted all the way down her throat. At least a hard facefucking was something she was used to. Her nose filled with his pubes as he plundered her throat, hammering himself all the way into her slippery mouth. With the gag holding her jaw open, Evelynn’s face was a great fuck, filled with a pool of hot saliva, unable to resist and any way. He closed her hands around her head and neck, feeling the comfortable bulge of his shaft prolonging from the bottom of her neck. Squeezing her throat, feeling her sputter and gag as she choked on his cock, it had all been worth the wait.  
  
Combined with the toys in her other holes, the rough face-fuck only contributed to Evelynn’s fall. Her mind was fully scrambled now, only thinking of the incredible pleasure crashing through every inch of her body. Maybe the lack of oxygen contributed as well, the thick cock lodged in her throat made breathing difficult, after all. Regardless, Evelynn found herself in a constant orgasmic state, barely able to recover from cumming once before another electric shock to her pussy sent her mind tumbling and reeling again. Her cunt gushed like a waterfall, dripping her juices into what was quickly becoming a large puddle collecting under her.   
  
What started as a little bunny-breeding session quickly devolved, and Evelynn was beginning to realize she wasn’t going to have a dick inside her at all tonight. Her fears realized as the cock in her throat pulled out suddenly and spurts of cum splattered against her face and hair. Rope after rope of hot cum painted her face, dripping down her chin, covering her with warm stickiness. “Hughgnnnn,” she moaned sluttily, craving the taste of cum, but only a little bit of the thick cream landed in her waiting mouth. Not that she could swallow anyway, with the gag propping her jaw open. “F-fuck me more...” she begged, but her hopes were dashed as she recognized the sound of more devices being picked up.   
  
A thick rubber dildo shoved down her throat to replace the cock, painfully sharp clamps attached to a battery clipped to her raw nipples, and cold cum caking on her face, and Evelynn was the centre of a deranged art project. Painful electric shocks running through her chest and up her pussy, her asshole painfully stretched from the anal beads and nipples stinging with pain from the sharp clamps, her throat clogged and barley able to breathe with warm drool filling her mouth and leaking out slowly, stuck in a constant state of mind-melting orgasmic bliss as the buzzing dildo in her pussy made her cum again and again without pause, Evelynn lost her mind. Her brain was turning into soup, unable to piece together coherent thoughts under the merciless onslaught. The last thing she recognized was the sound of the door closing and realizing she would be stuck here until morning when housekeeping would find her. What was left of her, anyway.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Ahri held her teammate and kissed her passionately while a pair of soldiers fucked them from behind. Both of them locked together in the communal shower room, several dozen showerheads arranged much like the showers one would find in a gym. At set periods of the day, a couple dozen men would have their turns in the shower, where Ahri and Evelynn would be ordered to please them. Both with one wrist chained to the pipes running near the lower ceiling, they clung to each other with the one arm they had available, no having to do much work except maintain their balance and put on a lewd show for the soldiers to enjoy. The men were more than capable of holding onto them by the hips and pounding their delicate rears on their own without contributions by the girls.   
  
Ahri had originally surprised when Evelynn joined her, demoted from her position in the officer barracks and dropped to Ahri’s level of common whore. Still, a familiar face was a soothing sight for her, but seeing the way she degraded herself for cock was unsettling, even for Ahri. Evelynn went about her existence with all the meaning of a cheap toy, doing little besides sleeping and fucking. Hours and hours without pause, the whole time begging for more, more cocks, more cum, Ahri had trouble keeping up at first. Two cocks in her ass and three in her pussy wasn’t enough. Twenty men shooting their loads onto her, coating her with a thick layer of semen that covered every inch of her skin wasn’t enough. Watching the men fill a water bottle with their semen and guzzling it all down in one go wasn’t enough. If schedules hadn’t been forced upon them, Ahri suspected Evelynn would legitimately wish to be gangbanged into unconsciousness every night, continuing to be used as a cumrag all night while she slept, woken up with hard cock in her ass and throat. Even Ahri had other interests, spending some of their free time reading or whatever. But even during that time, Eve spent it wandering aimlessly, really just fantasizing about the fucking she’d receive later that night, or begging Ahri to play with her.  
  
Eventually, Ahri was able to more or less reign her in, her own body playing no small part in keeping her teammate satisfied. Eve took a liking to Ahri’s asshole, making sure to eagerly suck the cum out of it every time someone filled it up. And now they worked together, the pair much more efficient at draining balls than either of them individually. Lap-dancing during off hours, kneeling under tables during meals, making out or scissoring each other for the enjoyment of spectators, and now chained up together helplessly in the showers, Ahri and Evelynn fulfilled every twisted fantasy a stupid soldier could have, degrading themselves truly into worthless cock-sleeves.   
  
And now they were bent over across from each other, Ahri taking a cock in her ass while Evelynn’s pussy clenched another. Each had taken at least a dozen creampies at this point, distributed between their two holes, and a few more cumshots on their various body parts, plenty of men happy to jizz onto their thighs, back, neck, face, or hair. A third man slipped his cock between their lips, and their messy kisses quickly transformed into a messy cock-sandwich blowjob, kissing and slobbering on the thick shaft with a frenetic pace. Both of them barely reacted as the cocks inside their holes released their loads, the familiar sensations of more cum filling them up barely affecting their ability to suck cock. Similarly they betrayed little reactions when more men took their place, this time fucking Ahri’s pussy and Evelynn’s ass, squishing their hot sexmeat as their previously used holes leaking hot, fresh cum. Instead, the girls focused on bringing the third man to climax, which they were very efficient about as his member twitched and ropes of seed shot off into space, neither girl in position of receive the cream. Evelynn sighed in exaggerated disappointment, like someone had split her favourite dessert in front of her, putting on a show as she always did, while Ahri, hungry for more of her lips now without a stupid penis in between them simply swept her up with one hand again and returned to their messy copulation. Another man quickly took his place, cock pressing against the girls’ lips. Without a word, Evelynn took him into her mouth and lovingly embraced it with her abused throat, while Ahri adjusted herself under her and filled her mouth with his nuts, bathing the swollen, cum-filled organs in saliva, licking and sucking eagerly.  
  
Their days continued like this, taking cocks where and whenever the men wished, this time just happening to already be in the showers once they were finished, making cleaning up relatively convenient. A quick break before they would reconvene at their assigned barracks block for their standard nightly gangbangs, all continuing late into the night and even the early morning. Ahri had expected to lose her mind quickly, with nothing to do but fuck, but spending her time with her old friend had actually turned things around for her somewhat. They could at least have each other for support, and the men seemed to treat them better when they were in a pair. _Not so bad after all..._  
  
\---------------------  
  
Ahri crammed the stripper pole deep into her cleavage, leaning her head back and letting out sensual moans as she danced, enjoying the cheers of the men watching. She wrapped her legs around the pole and spun, her nearly-bare ass swaying for all the feast their eyes on. Her eyes half-lidded, her tongue lolling out, Ahri made for a top rate stripper and dancer, and the degrading cheers and whistles only affirmed that. Her long tongue lolled out, laying a thick layer of saliva onto the pole, moaning sensually the whole time, her gorgeous hips and waist swaying seductively as she danced, her thong doing very little to hide her beautiful ass, pleasing anyone watching.  
  
Meanwhile, Evelynn was putting her hot ass to good use, grinding in the lap of one lucky soldier, giggling sensually as he brazenly fondled her soft tits. She could feel his erection throbbing pressing against her through his pants and increased her pace to encourage him. Her exotic moves, sultry moans, big, beautiful ass made him lose control quite quickly, and Evelynn quickly found bent over a table, her client’s cock pounding away at her pussy, while another patron got the chance to stuff her unoccupied throat. A few more surrounded her, and she eagerly grabbed them and began jerking them off with her soft hands. She wasn’t supposed to be fucking them this soon, as Ahri had instructed her, but Eve’s brain was empty these days of anything but cock, and as soon as a few men got near her, she could doing nothing but fold and beg them to take her.   
  
Ahri, hearing her friend had skipped the performance part of their contracts, as per usual, simply rolled her eyes and gave up as well. She stopped dancing and simply turned away from the small audience and leaned over, shaking her bouncy ass as she looked back at their drooling faces, winking in encouragement. And so, she quickly found herself on the stage with a few vollulnteers, picked up and pinned tightly between two large men while they fucked her ass and pussy in tandem. Her already-skimpy stripper’s costume torn apart and her body completely exposed, Ahri loved every second of being in the spotlight, head tilted back and screaming in pleasure as she was roughly fucked in both holes, the men balls-deep in her partner turning towards her and cheering as well. They handled her well, young, energetic soldiers, big cocks and full of testosterone, Ahri couldn’t recall getting a disappointing fuck or dick after what had to be thousands by this time.  
  
The debauchery continued for hours, the girls forced into all manner of positions and combinations, taking cocks in all of their holes, pounded and fucked relentlessly the whole time. Men dropped in and out, group after group taking their chance to fill up the eager whores. Puddles of cum left here and there after each girl got fucked and filled, creampies and cum-shots galore. To top off the night, Evelynn and Ahri knelt with a crowd of men surrounding them, all ready to cover the pair head to toe with hot cum. The girls feverishly grabbed at each other’s face and kissed hot and heavy, tongues caressing each other’s mouths with wet and loud noises, encouraging the men jerking off lazily. Eve always more eager, moaned whorishly into Ahri’s mouth, pawing at her bare back, grinding her well-fucked cunt against Ahri’s. The first few men began to cum, shooting onto their faces, hair, and upper bodies, and it just continued from there. Load after load after load, ropes of sperm sticking to their scalp, backs, tits, landing on their lips and tongues as they kissed, the surrounding men covered the seemingly oblivious lovers. Ahri flinched and shuttered with each hot splatter landing on her, while Eve was far too preoccupied with Ahri’s juicy lips and slim curves to ever react to the hot cum landing on her. Finally, a thick layer of seed covering the pair, the satisfied men left the pair to continue themselves. They licked the seed from each other’s faces, swapping warm semen and saliva through their kisses, sharing between each other’s mouths, spreading the rest around as they caressed each other’s bodies.   
  
“Hughghnnn... more... more cock...” Eve begged into the empty tavern, her holes practically oozing, her entire body caked head to toe, her eyes as blank as her brain, fried into wanting nothing but to be fucked more. “Please...”  
  
“Oh, shut up already,” Ahri sighed as she held Evelynn tightly, barely holding on to her own sanity, having long since forgotten KDA, Kai’sa, or anything aside from being military fuck-toys. _Not bad at all..._


	3. Fuck Seraphine, All My Homies Wanna Fuck Seraphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Committing genocide only makes me want her more...

Kai’sa had already taken first crack at her newest band-mate, finding Seraphine’s pussy to be quite acceptable. Not as good as Akali, for sure, but her freshness and youth was enough to make her hard as diamonds regardless. Of course, it wouldn’t be enough to just please her, KDA members had other obligations after all. Including to the fans and media, which was the purpose to today’s meeting.   
  
“Newer fans won’t be happy with us suddenly introducing a new member to share the spotlight with,” Kai’sa had said. “Which is why you’ll have to ... _smooth them over.”_  
  
Hence, the pink-haired musician found herself in a seedier club somewhere downtown, owned by Kai’sa, closed for regular business, but the word had been put out and a dozen young men had shown up to get a taste of the new e-girl. They weren’t random boys, of course, sons of rich investors, or perhaps influential in the media, others just simply Instagram-famous, all willing to do their part to ease Seraphine into her new role in KDA, as long as Seraphine was willing to do her part by easing their cocks into her holes.   
  
Seraphine had been willing to do it all, of course. Starting her e-thot career with an Onlyfans and premium Snapchat meant she knew exactly how much her body was worth, a thousandfold for her fans to touch, and a multiplicative thousandfold more for them to fuck. Seraphine was a perfect blend of pretty and sexy, and marketed herself as such. Hordes of simps paid their rent money to see her cute photos, always dressed in something bright and innocent, keeping plenty to the imagination. Her amateur photo-shoots became more and more risque as the money started flooding in, but she always kept just enough to herself, never releasing nudes no matter how much money they would have brought. The more she kept to herself, the more desperate creeps would pay for the chance to catch her eye. They never did, of course, Seraphine never intended to give any of them a chance, no matter how much money they sent, almost exhausting to keep them interested while giving up just enough to give them a glimmer of hope. It was all worth it in the end when Kai’sa contacted her, offering a place in their new album, a chance to play the innocent, bright-eyed new-girl character, a fresh twist on their established brand. A Starlight character, of sorts, except continuing with this analogy would make Kai’sa a twisted Homelander fucking all the other member of the Seven personally.  
  
And unlike the Seven, Kai’sa made it very clear to Seraphine from the beginning what KDA was about, but the allure of fame and prestige made her weak at the knees and she was eager to sign her virginity and dignity away to Kai’sa. Even as she read the offer, page after page detailing _everything_ she was expected to do, her jaw dropping lower and lower and listing off obscene acts she’d never even heard of, she raised her eyes to mutely ask Kai’sa if she was serious, but the sight of the KDA owner licking her lips and obviously disrobing Seraphine mentally confirmed it all. Minutes after signing she would find herself pulled into an executive hotel suite by her new owner. Kai’sa didn’t bother taking her clothes off, instead choosing to just tear holes where she wanted access before fucking Seraphine hard, balls-deep, pounding her holes into submission all night long. Whenever Kai’sa’s tongue wasn’t filling her mouth with vicious, unrelenting kisses, she let out moans and screams, trembling and quaking. Left alone on the expensive hotel bed, legs spread wide, cum dipping from her holes, barely conscious, Seraphine realized there was no coming back from this. Her virginity had been sold, her owner and partner getting the first taste of her prime pussy, breaking her in for the very first time but for the exact price Seraphine wanted. Taking nudes for her Onlyfans or escorting for rich elites would have made her money, but selling her first time to Kai’sa gave her fame. She would be enraptured with glory, press would push each other to talk to her, she would bump shoulders with the richest and most powerful people in entertainment. Seraphine was close to having it all. Just a few more tasks to complete at this point. She would do it a dozen times over again if she had to.  
  
Still, a quiet voice of regret began creeping into the back of her mind, becoming even louder as Kai’sa explained what she needed Seraphine to do next. A hard, nothing-held-back gangbang with a dozen young, hung studs who would put her body and sanity to the test was far beyond anything Seraphine had imagined. Daydreaming about eventually becoming rich and famous, she secretly fantasized about having two big penises in front of her, sucking on one at a time in alternating fashion with a frenzied, but controlled pace while a third rammed her pussy from below. Once she was all that, of course, her lovers would all be hot studs, popular Instagram celebrities with big dicks that would make her pass out with pleasure, that was all her dirty fantasy, but a dozen? Kai’sa assured her the men would be more than experienced enough to make her enjoy it too, and all she had to do was show up and submit to them with a smile on her face. And as she walked past them in the dimly lit bar, shuttering as hands brushed against her bubbly ass, sh blushed as she realized they were certainly not unattractive. _Maybe this won’t be so bad after all..._  
  
Seraphine put on the widest, brightest smile she could possibly muster as she addressed her audience. “Hello boys,” she giggled, remembering the character she was to play tonight. “I’m Seraphine, the newest member of KDA. But tonight the only thing I am ... is _yours_. Yours to touch. Yours to enjoy. Yours ... to break,” she moaned sultrily, holding out her arms towards in encouragement as the men stepped up. “Whatever you do to me tonight... make me remember it.”  
  
Quickly Seraphine found herself forced on her knees, hard cocks assembling in front of her her, and she dove in with no hesitation. She kissed the tip of one with a loud smack before taking the head into her mouth. The two that flanked it were wrapped up with her slim fingers instead, and she immediately got to work. She slurped hot and wet on the one in her mouth while working the two in her hands. Everything got so hot very quickly, and the thick log of meat stuffed down her throat made her head spin. New to deepthroating and her hands occupied, the man instead took the initiative and held her face in place with his hands while pounding himself down her throat. Seraphine choked him down best she could, her slippery throat making for a nice cock-channel, a natural deep-throating cocksucker. Hot and wet, the gagging noises she released as she did her best to swallow the entire thing down only drove her assailant harder, eager to punish the slutty e-girl and show her the price of fame.  
  
“Mmmm, you’re a fucking natural,” the man jeered. “We should record and put it on your OnlyFans. You’ll be rich! Think about your thousands of fans, all jerking it to the sight of you being face-fucked. Wouldn’t that be nice?” The assembled men laughed mockingly as her eyes opened wide and she desperately shook her head best she could with his hands locking her in place.   
  
“HGHHMMMMMM!” she protested desperately, her voice muffled by the thick muffler jammed in her throat. She abruptly let go of the two cocks in her hands and tried to push the man off of her in desperation.   
  
“Ah relax,” the man on her left reassured her, grabbing her by the wrist and guiding her hand back onto his junk. “We promised Ms. Kai’sa nothing of tonight will get out. Unless you want to, of course.”   
  
His last qualifier left Seraphine chilled. _... Unless I want_ _to_ _? No, I’ll never consent to it! I-I’m only doing this because I have to!_ Reinvigorated, she put her hands back around the presenting shafts and continued working. _Their cocks feel so nice, though..._  
  
Her train of though was cut off as the cock in her throat twitched. “GLURK!” she choked as a thick load of cum pumped into her stomach. The man kept himself lodged deep inside her, holding on tightly to her chin and scalp, shooting ropes of his seed practically directly into her stomach, no swallowing needed. As his cock widened slightly to deliver it’s load, Seraphine’s neck bulged hideously, barely able to contain the monster inside it. She hacked and sputtered, gasping for air once he pulled out, coughing up a fit as she tried to clear her airway, all the while retaining enough presence of mind to continued stroking the men in her hands.   
  
“Oh... that was nice... you’re all so big!” Seraphine beamed, a few bits of cum still staining her lips and face. She turned towards the men surrounding, some with their hard cocks out and ready, other seeming content to wait for things to get more interesting. “Aw, you boys must be bored. Why don’t you come here and let me show you something fun?”   
  
They obliged her and Seraphine bit her lip as she felt rough, male hands grope her ass and thighs, those same hands tearing away her skirt with little regard. _You’ll definitely go through quite a few sets of uniforms,_ Kai’sa had snickered when she tore her first dress to shreds as well on her way to conquering her pussy. Seraphine didn’t know what she meant at the time, but it was abundantly clear to her now as fingers plunged into her exposed, soaking pussy. She squealed as fingers pinched her sloppy folds, hands spreading her lovely buttcheeks, and hard cocks pressing against her thighs. Her face turned a deep shade of red as her petals were felt up, leaking lewd juices that only encouraged the men. Moments later, she found herself sandwiched between two of her lovers, hoisted up by her pretty ass, cocks prodding at both her sopping cunt and tight asshole.   
  
Though Kai’sa had also taken her anal virginity during their night together, double penetration was still new to Seraphine, and she quivered, eyes watering as two huge cocks stretched her holes painfully. She wailed loudly as the cocks shunted into her all the wall, lodged balls-deep firmly in her holes. “Y-you’re breaking me!” she moaned. “I-it’s too much all at once!”   
  
“Shut up,” the man filling her ass growled, before an uncomfortable number of fingers roughly pried her jaw open and shoved their way into her mouth, muzzling her. Her head swam and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the two big cocks began plunging in and out of her, breaking her in nice and hard. At the same time, dry fingers caressed her tongue and lips, making Seraphine drool like a dog in the process.  
  
“Look at this slut! She’s getting fucked stupid already!” the other man laughed. Pounding her pussy from the front gave him direct view of Seraphine’s expression of stupor, and it was apparent the new pop sensation was quickly losing control.  
  
“MUUGPHHGHMM!” Seraphine tried protest, again muffled by the man filling her ass and mouth simultaneously.   
  
“That doesn’t sound like begging me to pound your pretty little ass, so I don’t really wanna hear it,” he sneered, shoving his fingers further into her mouth, feeling the warm drool pooling as her locked-open jaw made it impossible to swallow. “Your ass is really nice though, I can see why you’d want to keep it _exclusive._ But we’re your biggest fans,” he laughed mockingly. “So it’s only natural you’d share your best with us, right?”  
  
“Hguhghhnnn,” Seraphine replied weakly, acknowledging there was nothing she could do but accept the assfucking she was being subjected to. The heat and pressure was too much, squeezed so tightly between two men, her body barely able to handle it. The men fucked her hard and fast, rough hands taking the opportunity to enjoy her soft, smooth skin, groping her tits, ass, back, stomach, whatever other parts of Seraphine they could get their hands on. Her body, prim and innocent, used to squeeze wallets of simps on the internet, now used to squeeze big cocks.   
  
And Seraphine was getting off on it, big time. Her legs started off hanging uselessly by her side, held up by the man fucking her cunt, but quickly wrapped themselves around his hips instead, squeezing him in and rocking herself onto his dick harder and faster. Her eyes glazing over, resistance crumbling, eagerly sucking and licking at the fingers shoved into her mouth. She bathed his digits with saliva, nibbling as well, practically remiss that it wasn’t a big, hard cock occupying her mouth instead. Soon, lewd moans joined his fingers in filling Seraphine’s mouth, and he could feel slick juices squelching out of her hole, lubricating and encouraging his assault on her pussy.   
  
Kai’sa’s cock had been nice, certainly she was begging for it by the end of the night, but these men were something else. Their straight virility, the testosterone, just their musk filling her nostrils, overwhelmed the small woman in a way that Kai’sa, being a small woman herself, simply couldn’t. Getting fucked by Kai’sa felt good; getting fucked now felt exciting. It was scary, nerve-wracking, an intoxicating rush pumped straight into Seraphine’s veins, driving her to rapidly to climax.   
  
“Yesssss...” Seraphine moaned shamefully, cursing her own weakness, exposing her depravity at enjoying a hard double-dicking. “More... more!” Her soft moans turned into a scream as she suddenly came, a hard orgasm rocking her. She squeezed the man in front of her tighter with her legs, trying to physically shove him as deep into her as she possibly could. The man reaming her ass needed no such help, continuing to ruin her rear with a each hard thrust, filling Seraphine with a burning heat, entire substantial cock ramming her right into her core. “FUCK!” she cried out as the orgasm ran its course, shooting up her spine with incredible pleasure, turning her into a quivering wreck. “T-too good! I-I can’t take it! I’m cumming like a bitch!”  
  
“Huh, Kai’sa said you’d be harder to break,” one of them teased.  
  
“Y-you’re all too good!” Seraphine whined. “I-I’m losing control! No one could take this!”  
  
“So you’re admitting it? The newest KDA girl, Seraphine, is a ...” her trailed off, and Seraphine didn’t take long to answer.  
  
“I’m a slut! I love getting fucked in all my holes! I love your big fucking cocks!” Seraphine cried out happily. “Pump your dicks into me, empty your balls in my womb, fill me with your hot seed! It’s all I want! Drench me!”  
  
Her wishes were answered as the two reached their own peaks, cumming hard into her pussy and ass. Seraphine’s back arched painfully as she felt it, ropes of hot cum painting her insides, making a creamy mess of her. Both dicks twitched deep inside her, fulling intending to keep every drop of semen inside their little cumdump, filling Seraphine with incredible warmth. She shrieked as she was filled, feeling her womb and rectum pumped full of seed was such an overwhelming sensation. The creampies Kai’sa gave her were comparatively pathetic, just a few small dribbles of seed, nothing like these men, unloading themselves into her with so much vigour, so much sperm, really turning her into a filthy cum-dumpster. With loud pops and messy splurges, the men pulled out of her sexy backside, cum dribbling from her ruined holes.   
  
“Like a fucking fire-hose... I can only hope the rest of you are equally capable...” Seraphine purred as she was released by the pair, holes dripping with seed, legs still wobbly, but only for a second as another group grabbed her and roughly slammed her on a nearby table. She wiggled her hips seductively, entire body begging to be filled and used again. And so, again two cocks began pumping into her holes unceremoniously, the pop-star practically being used to it by now. With her head hanging upside down off the edge of the table, she rested at the perfect angle for another cock to prod at her lips. Smiling, Seraphine licked the cockhead, her vision filling with a pair of hanging balls, her head swimming in anticipation of the heavenly loads they undoubtedly contained, just itching for a taste. Wrapping her lips around the cockhead and flicking at the very tip with her tongue, Seraphine moaned in anticipation. She wouldn’t have to wait long, as the man eagerly shoved the entire length down her soft throat.  
  
“HURRLKK!” Seraphine choked, eyes wide. Even with the quick sink-or-swim deepthroating practice from earlier, she was still unprepared for such a big dick plunging into her throat. She immediately had to squeeze her eyes shut, however, as his heavy balls slammed into her eyelids and nose, filling her nostrils with the stank of unwashed ball-sweat. Feeling one rough hand on the back of her head, the other squeezing her neck, Seraphine cursed mentally. _He’s using my face as a toy! F-fucking bastard!_ She couldn’t help but enjoy it thought, feeling so many cocks and so many hands just grabbing and groping her from every which way, she couldn’t help it but feel a dangerous rush at being so helpless and taken advantage of. Her pussy still gushed as she was taken from behind, her ass sore but still tingling with pleasure as it too was pounded hard and fast, a testament to how far she’d fallen so very quickly.  
  
Seraphine’s eyes filled with fat hanging nuts, she didn’t even know another man had even more use for her until he was straddling her chest on the table, long cock nested in between her juicy tits, his hands squeezing the hot, baggy flesh together as he fucked her chest, long hard strokes as he sat uncomfortably hard on her stomach.   
  
“Gghhghllll...” Seraphine gurgled, with too much cock occupying her throat, she really wasn’t able to complain. Not that she really wanted to complain, that is. The guttural noises she made spurred the men harder, wanting to see just how slutty they could make their little toy behave.   
  
“Fuck, just look at this slut,” one marvelled. “I really didn’t think she’d break this easily.”  
  
“The last bitch Kai’sa sent us was just as into it.”  
  
“Akali? She was broken before she got to us, begging for six cocks at once. This one was begging for the one to go easy just a bit ago.”  
  
“Looks like she really is a natural, huh?”  
  
Seraphine couldn’t handle it, her mind turning into mush at the verbal abuse. She didn’t want to be a cock-gobbling whore, who would? But it was just so fucking good! Who cared how sloppily they fucked her, how they degraded her? The singer’s nerves burned, her joints tingled, hot, sharp pains shot up the body in all the right ways, sending her careening through orgasm after orgasm. She barely noticed as the man fucking her pussy came, another fat load of hot cum blasting her womb, filling her hole with his hot seed. Or even afterwards, when another man stepped in, hard, fresh cock gouging her out and filling her again. She’d been filled too many times for just another creampie in her vulnerable womb to matter to her. When the man enjoying her ample breasts came, Seraphine took a little more notice, flinching as nut splattered hard against her chin, shoulders, and neck, hot stickiness slowly dripping down her upper body, leaving a messy web of fresh spunk behind, marking her some more in addition to the leftovers still on her chin and face. Finally, the cock lodged in her throat twitched as well, before shooting mouthful after mouthful of seed into her waiting maw, Seraphine eagerly swallowing down the salty load with big gulps, a few drips leaking from the corners of her mouth. As the man pulled out, her wiped his cock off on her fat lips, leaving a few sticky trails behind as a parting gift.  
  
As another man stepped up and put his throbbing cock against Seraphine’s lips, her conflicted expression made him pause for just a moment. “You wanna say something?” he drawled.  
  
“...” Seraphine moved her lips, but still seemed overly hesitant, unable to summon the courage to speak legibly.  
  
“C’mon, spit it out,” he encouraged, scratching her bright pink hair. “I’ll fuck your face extra hard if I like what you have to say...”  
  
“F-f...” Seraphine choked, stuttering, before finally mustering up her strength. “F-film me! I want everyone to know who I really am! Stuff my holes with your cocks and make sure all my fans know how much I wanted it! Fuck me stupid and let the whole world see it!”  
  
The men looked at each other for just a second, before the phones came out.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
“Ahhhh, you see this, you pathetic fucking simps?!” Seraphine looked directly into the phone, live-streaming all the debauchery directly to her fans. 50 000 viewers and counting, as more and more tuned in to see the recently announced KDA member and e-celebrity in a dimly-lit dive bar getting her brains fucked out. “This is a real cock! Nothing like yours!” She moaned like a whore, the enormous shaft twitching in her iron grip while she jerked it off slowly, kissing the tip. Keeping her eyes wide open and staring deep into the camera the whole time, she ran her tongue sensually down the length of the member again and again, dragging it on ever so playfully. “All of you pathetic losers tugging at your tiny dicks, I’d spit on you if you ever dared show up to try to fuck me with one of those,” she gloated. “Look at these big cocks, I only fuck these, never you! If you’re not big enough to break me in half, don’t even call yourself a man!”   
  
The star of the show took her eyes off the camera to take half the enormous length in her mouth, putting both hands on the man’s swollen balls, fondling them, feeling the sperm nesting inside, begging for a taste. She sucked on him hard, slurping loudly, trying to make as much of a mess a possible, partly putting on a show for her viewers, but also because this dick just tasted so good! She left as much saliva as she could, coating the cock with a thick sheen, before popping off again.   
  
Seraphine expertly peeled aside his foreskin, wiggling her eyebrows at the camera while she stuck her tongue in between the flap of skin and the sensitive cockhead. “Mmmmmm, just look at this monster... intact too... nothing ruins a big, hard cock like a missing tip...” Running her tongue all along it, she continued praising his foreskin, clearly enjoying the uncircumcised member. “So big and hard... all for me...” she moaned, eyes unfocused, slurring her words, all to sell the idea of a cock-drunk slut, not entirely too far from the truth.   
  
“I bet you’ve never been treated like this, have you?” Seraphine continued mocking her viewers. She reached down under the cock and took a long lick at his balls. “Mmmmmm, look at how full they are. Nothing like your baby nuts! Ohhhh, just imagine all that cum down my throat while you jerk your tiny little dick into a tissue... Imagine is all you’ll ever do!” She laughed as she continued worshipping her lover’s balls. Long licks and laps, taking one testicle at a time and bathing it in her wet, warm caress. “Oh I can’t wait to drink all this cum down...” she moaned sluttily, before turning towards the man with a steady gaze. “Now feed me.”  
  
At such a simple command, he wasn’t going to turn it down. Both hands grabbing fistfuls of Seraphine’s dyed hair to lock her face in place, before eagerly slamming his entire length right down her hot, welcoming throat, balls still coated with her saliva slapping against her chin, grinding his unkempt pubes right against her nose. The guys holding cameras turned them slightly, getting a nice view of Seraphine’s pretty little neck bulging obscenely as cock hammered it wide, each thrust sending a visible, obscene bulge running all the way down to her oesophagus. He wasn’t taking it easy in the slightest on her, pounding her face so hard her nose bent and hair looked like it was seconds from coming out in clumps. Still Seraphine’s face was an expression of nothing short of exquisite rapture and overwhelming ecstasy, clearly in the middle of the night of her life.   
  
A few more cocks entered the shot, inching ever closer to the enthralled popstar. “What a perfect little cocksucker. Just look at her go,” one marvelled into the camera. “We were wondering if she got this good from practising with you.” Another one laughed. “Clearly that’s not the case. Looks like you nerds and virgins are just going to have to accept your pretty little e-girl is a size queen after all!”   
  
Seraphine’s hot, well-used throat would be tough to last in for any man, and the one currently fucking it found himself cumming quite quickly. She gurgled and choked as she was face-fucked into completion, her rosy cheeks a bright red, her expression of bliss as she swallowed his entire length simply driving her lover even further. To her surprise and bitter disappointment, the man pulled out instead of dumping his load into her waiting belly, leaving a lewd tail of saliva hanging between his cockhead and her plump lips.   
  
“You’ll be fed later. For now, your fans to see what sort of slut you really are,” he leered, jerking himself to completion an inch from her face. With that, ropes of hot cum blasted out of his cock like a hose, spattering all over Seraphine’s waiting face, the little tattooed star on the left cheek serving as a target for him to unload onto. “Glughgnnnnn... oh yeah, cover me with your cum...” she moaned, flinching as her pretty, abused face was used as a cum tissue, dripping down her face, off her chin, and onto her chest. “It’s soooo hot...” she cooed, directly into the camera, lustily sliding her tongue around her chin, her eyes crossed with an expression of stupidity, cock-drunk and delirious. “Mooooorrrreeee...”  
  
The men were eager to comply, their stiff cocks ready and itching for more attempts at Seraphine’s slutty body. She pushed against one of them and forced them both to the ground, ending up on top, and immediately went to work riding cowgirl. Another cock down her throat to keep her quiet, and two more, one in each hand, to keep her hands busy. Finally, another man to grab her by the hips and force himself into her ass, and Seraphine could barely be seen under the mass of horny young men getting their fill of her. Or rather, filling her. The remaining men held off, slowly jerking themselves off in anticipation. The camera set up right next to her face, getting a nice shot of cock going right down her throat and bulging out her neck, her pretty eyes rolling in mind-broken whoredom, and while small choking and sputtering noises escaped her filled mouth, they were definitely not the noises of someone who wanted to be elsewhere. As could be told by how eagerly she worked the two cocks in her hands, Seraphine was loving every last moment of the harsh gangbang being inflicted upon her, body language and facial expression enough for anyone watching the stream to recognize it.   
  
Her eyes closed and nose filled with the rank stench of unwashed hair, hands barely able to coordinate themselves into jerk-off motions, Seraphine simply didn’t have the coordination remaining to shift her hips against the two men plugging her rear. They were more than happy to pick up the slack themselves however, as when she slowed down and stumbled in her pace, the man underneath her roughly grabbed her hips and began slamming her up and down on top of him. Rougher than she would have been herself, Seraphine’s inner walls clenching and throbbing at the harsh fucking, quickly losing what little control she still had. No even to mention the one slamming in her ass, his hands tightly holding onto her sides, ramming hard and fast into her puckered star, stretching her asshole painfully. The incredible pleasure of them filling her insides was just too much, however, and even that pain soon faded, replaced with mind-numbing bliss.   
  
“Five cocks, and she’s taking it like a champ,” the camera-holder leered, slapping her tits, which bounced as with the motions of her body.   
  
“Never seen anyone like her. Except Akali, that is. That bitch was something else,” the one whose cock was in Seraphine’s throat agreed. Her held on to her pink hair with an iron grip, the other hand bracing her chin, the perfect combination to hold her head steady as he choked her with his meat. Again and again, deeper and deeper, Seraphine’s mind dizzying as she was suffocated, barely given seconds to recover and gulp down some oxygen before he entered her again. Her hot and snug throat was the perfect fuck-sleeve, the way she choked and spasmed only making it all the hotter for everyone involved. Unable to hold back much longer, he shifted his grip to the back of Seraphine head and lodged himself straight down her gullet and held himself there was he came, pumping his hot load directly down her oesophagus and into her waiting stomach. Eyes wide, Seraphine felt the warm cream settle in her belly, instinctively still making swallowing motions with her throat, pointless as it was just filled with cock at that point. Finally he pulled out, the last few drops of semen left on her lips, and Seraphine gasped for breath like a drowning sailor, but it seemed she really only cared about one thing.   
  
Finally composing herself, she reached the next level of her depravity. “Y-you said Akali was better? W-what did she do?” she gasped, even as 4 cocks still working or were being worked by her, Seraphine only thought of more.   
  
The men looked at each other, before one leaned down to her and smirked. “She took two cocks in each of her holes. Four cocks ruining her pussy and asshole at the same time, and she cried of happiness while it happened. But I don’t think you’re quite at that-”  
  
Seraphine cut him off by gesturing to the two cocks in her hands. “Well? Don’t disappoint me here boys. I told you to fuck me properly!” She demanded, and the two quickly pulled away from her, almost nervously. They were already breaking Kai’sa’s rules by streaming their orgy, and now Seraphine wanted to be double-stuffed? That would certainly ruin the merchandise, beyond repair.   
  
Glancing back at her well-fucked, but still pretty, holes, however, and the debate was quickly settled. The four men sandwiched the slutty pop-star between them, two in her pussy and two in her ass, as advertised, and began fucking her slowly. The pain was back now and much worse than before, no way to avoid it as twice as much cock speared her. Seraphine chomped down on her lip hard, whimpers of pain still slipping past, her face a visage of torment.   
  
“Aw, don’t cry now. Akali rode us like this and came like a bitch, again and again. You want to match up to her right?” the camera was shoved into her face, and Seraphine grimaced, but tried her damnedest to smile at her audience. Luckily, he moved the camera off her face quickly, getting a zoomed in view of her gaping holes being double-stuffed, leaving Seraphine to again twist her face in pained concentration, desperately trying to enjoy the extreme fucking she was being forced to endure. As all four men took their time groping her body as well, all squeezing, caressing, tugging at any of her softness they could find. She couldn’t tell if the hands pinching her nipples belonged to the same person, or if the fingers in her mouth that she lavished with her tongue and saliva belonged to the same hand, but she was past the point of caring. Hands spanked her bouncing ass and juicy thighs, and Seraphine moaned sweetly like a harlot every time, and not entirely for show.  
  
Either way, the show was doing great, almost a 70 000 viewers now, all enjoying the close-up view of Seraphine’s holes as the cocks ruined them, two at a time. With no coordination beyond simply wanted to fuck her, the men each had their own rhythm, pumping into the pop-turned-pornstar with whatever pace they wished. With each powerful thrust, her pussy squelched as drips of juices came out, two cocks stretching her beyond her natural shape and unable to fully seal her fluids in. Her asshole, much drier, had no chance either, gaped unnaturally wide. Tens of thousands were watching her be defiled, her body ruined, her holes destroyed live, and Seraphine could only squeal in delight at the thought.  
  
The pain of four cocks taking the place of what should only ever be one suppressed to merely a dull ache, Seraphine threw herself fully into the fires of pleasure, screaming herself hoarse, begging for them to fuck her harder, mindlessly screeching as she climaxed again and again. In the throes of continuous orgasm, she barely noticed one man pulling out entirely, quickly replaced by another. A few moments later, another one was tagged out. So full of cock in both body and mind, Seraphine didn’t even notice when all four men were replaced, each having not even cum into her holes. More men, fresh, hard cocks attached, all pounding her just as hard as before, that was all she cared about. The stream continued, the camera panning over to her face, the cock-drunk expression of a dumb whore filling the screen.   
  
“I love getting gangbanged like this...” Seraphine gurgled, so tired and weak, voice gone from screaming so much initially. “If you’re a fan with a big cock and you’re interested in putting it in me, come find me backstage after the concert... I’d like to see Akali top this... I’ll take all of you on...”   
  
“Look, she’s cumming from imagining a group of sweaty nerds gang-fucking her!” One of the men mocked. “You couldn’t even feel one of your fans if he was in your ass! Once we’re done with you tonight, that is.”  
  
“Hughhghnnn, you’re right...” she slurred, clearly past the point of reasoning for herself. “What was I thinking? Of course a bunch of ugly nerds and virgins couldn’t match up to you... I’m yours! I’m just your property! A dumb slut that lives for your big cocks and thick cum!”  
  
“Speaking of cum...” came a low chuckle, as the men began pulling out of her.   
  
Set on her knees, Seraphine looked around confused. Where was all the delicious cum they were going to pump into her? Only the residual seed in her womb remained, all the rest gouged out by a barrage of cock. Dimly, she realized they were... jerking off into a glass? Her saliva glands sent into overdrive and she drooled as they brought over the tankard, a good half-litre of stinking cum practically fermenting, dozens and dozens of cumshots, apparently she’d really been fucking for just that long. Her unblinking gaze turned onto the fluid as she took the cup and raised it to her lips. The last semblance of normal thoughts, begging her to throw it away banished as the warm jizz touched her tongue.   
  
The cum was bitter, salty, and the greatest taste Seraphine had ever experienced. She practically moaned as she drank it down, choking and sputtering on the thick fluid, body shaking and trembling. Incredibly, she came from just drinking cum, her swollen cunt spraying a flow of love juices uncontrollably while her eyes rolled in their sockets, the overpowering sticky taste and stinking musk destroying what little self-control she still had. Swallowing with big, loud gulps, eyes watering, the assembled men laughed and jeered, mocking her the whole time. The stream still going, camera zoomed in on her lips, occasionally panning to her throat, leaving nothing to doubt that indeed, Seraphine was chugging down their semen. Her head tilted back, further and further as she emptied the glass in one go, only spilling a little bit, dribbling down her chin and neck. Finally, she pulled the glass away, licking the rim and swallowing the last few drops, not wanting even the slightest amount to go to waste.   
  
Her face stuck in a loopy, stupid smile, Seraphine held up the mostly empty glass to her lovers. “More?”  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
“So what ended up happening to her?” the man asked, pulling out his rapidly hardening cock. He faced a BDSM-device of sorts, a box with a small woman locked inside, her legs folded over her torso, only her ass and lower tights outside the box. Also her hands, on either side of her ass-cheeks, prying her own rear open, inviting him into her holes. He lined up his cock with her pussy and slammed in, enjoying the warm, snug fit, keeping his hands on her full, well-used ass-cheeks and fondling the spongy flesh.  
  
“Well, Kai’sa was pretty mad at first,” the one who brought him in replied. “Turns out a gang-bang live stream finished with some cum-chugging isn’t the kind of publicity KDA was looking for. Who knew? I thought it would sell great. Anyway, she didn’t want her back, so we kept her. Making some good money for us too.”  
  
“How much she worth?” he grunted, fully intent on enjoying himself.   
  
“Two hundred buck for fifteen minutes, with her _working_ 14 hours a day or so, you do the math,” the seller smirked. “Plus a warm hole for my personal use whenever, she’s not bad at all. Cheap to maintain too, doesn’t even eat, just drinks cum for her meals. No, not bad at all.”  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed, finishing into Seraphine’s pussy and giving her likely more than the 50th load of her day. “She’s just milking me.”  
  
The seller just laughed, glancing at his watch. “Hey, you’ve still got another 8 minutes, plenty of time to give her ass a go.”


End file.
